


Briefs Dicktatorship

by armell



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexual Humor, Slapping, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sparring, endearing humiliation, femdom-ish, strap-on attempt, vegeta's enormous forehead put to good use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armell/pseuds/armell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma explores a few kinky things with her prince, including<br/>creative ways she can make use of Vegeta's large forehead. :V/B: lemon,<br/>femdom-ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefs Dicktatorship

Today's escapade found the pair tangled on Bulma's queen size mattress, Vegeta's gloved hands clenching the heiress' sweaty thighs as he dealt her a hard pounding.

She could tell he was about to come with his quickened pace. The heiress maneuvered her legs, placed her feet on his chest and kicked him away. He tumbled off the bed with a roar, landing on the carpet with a thud and a wet slap of his junk across his thigh. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"You were about to shoot your load just then! It's no fun if you come quickly. Now get back up here and serve your princess!"

He scrambled back up to the bed, grabbing fistfuls of mattress along his ascent and growling like a beast.

Bulma howled with laughter. "You look just like a monkey!"

"Silence." Vegeta fumbled with his phallus, readying himself to enter her once more and spewing curses all the while.

"No!" She swatted at his wet cock. "Let's try something else."

"Why?"

"Don't you know how much effort it takes for a woman to orgasm?"

"No."

"Oh, pity. With a head as large as yours you'd think you'd be more knowledgeable on such things."

That annoyed him. He'd show her. He would master the art of the earth woman orgasm. Then he'll use that profound wisdom just to show off how mighty he was.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Use your mouth, Prince Vageater."

Grumbling, he worked his way between Bulma's legs. That spike in the middle of his forehead looked even more hilarious when it was pointing down to her lady parts.

"Ow! No teeth!"

She slapped him across his huge forehead. As expected he didn't even flinch, except for giving a tiny smirk, just to show he didn't give a shit. Sometimes Bulma enjoyed the fact that her prince was such a strong brute. She could vent her frustrations out on his body whenever she liked. A nice red mark in the shape of her hand started to form. She was pleased.

But god, could the bastard give good oral when he set his mind to it. She had taught him, after all. It had been like training her very own circus monkey to perform for her.

What she didn't teach him was getting himself off simultaneously with one of his free hands. She admired his multitasking skills.

She laughed to imagine he was slurping away at her with as much vigor as he had when devouring a slab of meat, jerking away angrily at the same time. These monstrous Saiyans had an abnormal fetish for food, it wouldn't surprise her if they got off when eating, and if Vegeta had to use the mental image to give a performance of the highest caliber.

That or he adored her so much he wanted to do his best for her. How endearing.

She dug her nails into his sweaty scalp. "Just pretend you're lapping at a big bloody chunk of meat from a freshly slain enemy. Mmmh yeah, you like that huh?"

She bucked her hips and pushed herself into him, smothering his face in earthling genitalia. _Adorable_ , she thought as she looked at his red, straining face, _he's probably thinking he's in raw meat heaven right now_.

As soon as she was sated she put her foot on his face and pushed him away. "Give me a minute."

He picked a curly blue hair out of his teeth. Just like the hair of that big blue afro she once had. "Hurry and recover so you may give me what is owed," he scoffed, wiping at his open mouth with the back of his hand.

Another victory to gloat over. _Take that, Kakarot. Let's see you attempt to serve your woman as well as I can completely satisfy mine!_ Vegeta chuckled aloud; as foul as the thought was, he found humor in picturing the lesser Saiyan struggling hard to show off to his wife, but the imbecile's sexual prowess was pitiful, surely. Then Chi-Chi would shriek at him and he would cower from her fury.

Bulma was reclining along her mattress, studying her space prince and wondering what to do next. What could she do to take things up a notch and surpass the wild escapades they'd already experienced?

There was that one time she'd dressed up in a playboy bunny suit and forced Vegeta to dress like a chippendale dancer. He'd howled his protests, until she gave him a nice lap dance and blowjob.

Another memorable occasion was when she brought one of her sub-machine guns into the bedroom to see if Vegeta could dodge bullets as well as Goku could. Of course the mighty prince preferred to find out if the bullets would have any effect on his body. They'd bounced off his bare ass like quarters. Bulma considered seeing how he'd fare against a rocket launcher. Perhaps another time.

Their most recent venture occurred when she'd had a cake custom made with a picture of Vegeta's scowling face on it. She'd placed it on her stomach and delightedly watched the cake crumble apart into a big sloppy mess of frosting from his abdomen colliding with it. Then she smeared the remnants of the cake across her chest. Vegeta drew the line at having to lick it off her body. She suspected he might have complied if it were raw bloodied meat.

And it was too often that she'd ask him for Super Saiyan sex for the delightful increase in speed. "Do that thing where your muscles get huge and you turn into a living bulldozer. What did you call it? Ascended Super Saiyan? I like 'Super Saiyan Bulldozer' better."

Her new nickname for his transformation lived up to its title. Being plowed by such a burly beast had been fun for all of five seconds, until the weight of his body nearly crushed her. Never again. Downgraded Super Saiyan was preferable.

Staring at him now, Bulma recalled a more recent voyeuristic caper of hers that she'd forgotten to inform her partner of. He would probably get adorably embarrassed when she told him. Perhaps she could incite him into another one of his sexy bouts of rage and he'd give her due punishment, just the way she liked it.

"Hey, I forgot to bring this up a while back. Did you know I hacked the surveillance cameras to your gravity room?"

His scowl hardened.

"I've been burning the tapes to DVDs and watching them whenever I'm alone. I save that footage for private use. Know what I mean?"

"What?"

"I get all... _hot_ , and bothered, watching my home movies of you jumping around in there with your cute little booty shorts on. I have to touch myself, like this."

"You've been spying on me this entire time? And doing... lewd acts."

Such lengths she went to for her precious vulgar fun time. Why was he surprised.

"Well? How does that make you feel? Are you mad?"

"I'm livid."

"What are you gonna do about it, huh? HUH? Yeah that's right, scurry over here with that mean look on your face. Just like the angry gorilla you are! Punish me for my wrongdoings. Mmphh."

She was silenced by one of his skin-shredding kisses, the wind knocked from her lungs as he handled her roughly and spun her around to fit a position he found to his liking.

"Hurry and put it in, King Kong."

"I'll consider it if you shut up forever."

"Aah, look at that! The veins on your penis are _so_ thick when you're angry. This is so much better."

He almost wept bitterly even while penetrating her. He should be enjoying this more. It was a challenge paying attention to what he was doing when he couldn't take his mind off what she'd said about taping his training. She probably got off just looking at his bulging veins in her home movies.

"Can you make 'em get even thicker than they are now, like when those veins on your forehead bulge out every time you're mad? Make your dick do that Super Saiyan Bulldozer thing."

"It's almost charming the way you so impudently slander my title."

He thrust so hard and fast that the resulting loud, wet slapping reached a pace that matched his skyrocketing pulse. It also helped to drown out Bulma's scathing commentary, which never ceased. Perhaps he should shoot off right now and leave the room.

And yet, somehow, being treated like a third-class sex slave by his queen excited him in the most masochistic way. He'd still feign annoyance all he wanted, though.

But then, to his great displeasure, Bulma began fishing around in her nightstand drawer, retrieving a buzzing toy. "I have to use this since you're taking so damn long."

She really had some kind of agenda, trying to get a rise out of him like this, and so callously luring him into proving his worth. She knew he couldn't refuse a challenge. Vegeta continued with his thrusting and shut his eyes in order to avoid looking at the shoddy plastic thing in her hand. It couldn't rival his sexual expertise, damn it. DAMN IT!

And then she brought her toy to his ass. He paused, a vein visibly pulsing on his wide forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Just seeing how you like it."

"I don't. Now stop this at once!"

"But we need to get you used to this! To prepare you for the strap-on."

"What?"

"It has rhinestones all over it. Perfect for a princess like me to wield against her pauper's ass."

He didn't press the issue further. He concluded it was probably another one of her torture toys with electricity flowing through it. Still, he wouldn't allow her to use that on him.

He snatched Bulma's vibrator and crushed it in his hand, never breaking the pacing of his thrusts as he did. Bulma only chuckled. She had about 20 more spare toys buried under a pile of clothes in her closet, anyway.

"Oooh, look at how sweaty your forehead is! Wait, I've got an idea."

Bulma flipped him over, scratching him in the process. She then shimmied up to him, settling herself on his vast wet forehead.

"Wow. WOW! God this is great. The wrinkles on your forehead... and these veins, I can feel them pulsing... Mmmm..."

Vegeta's veins were close to bursting as his blood pressure skyrocketed dangerously. Bulma was having her fun grinding away on his forehead while he lay there with his bad temper. The erection of a prince should not be left unattended. He grabbed a fistful of her ass while his other hand went to stroke at his neglected shaft.

It didn't take the woman long to finish, exclaiming in loud bleats how wonderfully slimy his monumental forehead was, and how it was just like riding a slip 'n slide.

Following immediately after her, he came so hard his ejaculate pierced through the ceiling and left a nice hole. Bulma would need to hire a contractor to fix that. The sneer that graced Vegeta's lips was like that of a serpent that had learned to smile.

Said heiress didn't seem to notice the hole, as she was in the throes of ecstasy. She clung to her prince, planting kisses all over his forehead. She spotted an especially thick vein and gave it a hard smooch. She felt his escalating pulse against her lips.

"Off! Get off now!" He attempted to shake her from him. "I must train!"

A couple of mouth smooches muffled his griping for a moment. He had to peel her from his body.

She tried to claw at him with her manicured talons. "Aw! Don't you wanna cuddle?"

"No!"

"But you love cuddling! I can tell you do from those crushing hugs you give me that almost fracture my ribs."

"...I may accept your affections at a later time, then." She owed him the service of her mouth anyway in reciprocation for what he'd done for her. And, of course, for unknowingly being filmed and used as her fap fodder.

He had business to attend to, he'd have to destroy every security camera in his training capsule. Or leave a gruesome surprise for her to witness the next time she watched the footage. Bulma would discover the hole in her ceiling soon, he would prefer to have absconded before her wrath was incurred.


End file.
